Return To The Jungle
by YunCyn
Summary: Edited The Pridelands are going smoothly under the rule of King Simba. Prince Kovu on the other hand, isn't so sure about his own standing. So, Simba gives his soninlaw a chance to prove himself. Will Kovu succeed?


**Return To The Jungle **

**A/N: **This has no particular storyline. Just a small rambling after watching The Lion King 2.

-

Timon: That and also because you were on a sugar high, right?

YunCyn: (glares at said meerkat) You were spying on me again!?

Timon: Comes with the job of being a muse. What're you gonna do?

YunCyn: (Gets a look and smiles sweetly) What do you think I'm gonna do?

Timon: (eyes widen) That would be my cue to run, right?

YunCyn: Yes. (Smiles as cloud dusts puff up from the ground)

-

Disclaimer: All TLK and TLK2 characters do not belong to me. Heck, would you want a meerkat hanging around you 24/7?

Wait…don't answer that.

-

* * *

- 

Dawn as it had always done since the dawn of time (No cheesy pun intended), dawned over the African savannah. The animals with yawns and noted grumbles of "that blasted sunlight" awoke to do their duties. Pride Rock was a small exception. The lionesses slept on peacefully. Their day would start a bit later. Simba however, awoke. He looked around. Kovu's space by Kiara was empty. Simba looked to his right and saw his queen, Nala still asleep. He gave her cheek a gentle lick then got to his feet and stretched fully.

Padding silently and avoiding everyone's outstretched tails and legs, he managed to make his way to the promontory of Pride Rock. Kovu sat there, quietly surveying the lands. The far side where the light never touched, the Outlands and the elephant graveyard remained abandoned. Simba still remembered what he and Nala had gotten into as cubs. How Mufasa had saved them both. He sighed. Kovu turned and bowed his head as a sign of respect. After all, Simba was still King.

-

"Good morning, Kovu. Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Simba smiled. "Nightmares?"

The dark lion nodded. Simba sat beside him. "Nightmares use to disturb my sleep as well. Sometimes they still do."

Kovu glanced at him. "Of, of Mufasa?"

Simba shook his head. "No. But of how I could have saved him."

"There wasn't much a young cub can do to save a full grown lion, Simba."

"I tell myself that. And that his sacrifice for me was not in vain."

Kovu looked back to the flourishing kingdom. "It wasn't." Kovu sighed.

-

"... what is troubling you, Kovu?"

-

"You rule the Pridelands so well. Too well, Simba. When me and Kiara, you know, when..."

"When you become king and Kiara, your queen," supplied Simba gently.

-

"When that does happen, I'm afraid that this kingdom, YOUR kingdom will fall to pieces. And I will be responsible."

-

"And this is your nightmare?"

-

Kovu nodded sadly.

-

Simba chuckled softly. "Kovu, do you know how much I wanted to follow in my father's paw prints? To be exactly like him and make all the right decisions. Kiara made me realize that she was right. I could never be my father, Mufasa. I can only be Simba. And you can never be me."

Kovu looked at him, hurt. "You mean I can't be a good king."

-

"No."

-

The darker, younger lion's heart sank.

-

"You will be a better king. I can feel it. King Kovu has a nice ring."

-

Kovu had tosmile.

-

"I've learned that sometimes you can never be too suspicious and at other times," here, Simba eyed his son-in-law. "You can never trust another enough."

-

Kovu reassured of Simba's trust in him, grinned.

Simba shook his mane out. "Come on. I'm thirsty." The two lions walked to the small pool below. Nala and Kiara watched them from the tip of Pride Rock and smiled. Little did Kovu know he would be getting his chance to try and rule the kingdom soon enough.

-

* * *

- 

"You tell him!"

"No, you tell him!"

"Why do I have to tell him?!"

"Because it was your idea!"

-

Simba smiled amusedly. "What're you two up to?"

-

"AAAAAAAAH!" Both meerkat and warthog jumped when they saw the lion in front of them.

"Simba! Hehehe! Uh, P, Pumbaa! Yeah, Pumbaa here has something to say." Timon physically pushed the warthog towards Simba.

"Ahem. King Simba, my liege, my king, sovereign of the Pridelands, best buddy, ol' pal………" Simba waited patiently as Pumbaa faltered. "uh, Timon wanted to say something." Using his snout, Pumbaa pushed the meerkat back to the front.

"Amateur." Muttered Timon then put a big grin on his face. "Listen, Simba, old pal, best buddy of ours, we know that as king, you have responsibilities and a whole kingdom to look after, not to mention, hehe, taking care of each and every animal in the place, um…"

Simba looked at the meerkat with an amused face. "What do you want?"

Before Timon could say anything, Pumbaa butt in.

-

"We wanna go home."

-

There was a stunned silence.

-

Timon gave his friend a look. "Nice going, Mr. Subtle."

-

"Why?" asked Simba finally, getting over his shock.

-

"Well, it's not that we don't like it here, Simba. Really, we do!"

-

"It's just that, well, we miss the jungle."

"The trees-"

"The shade-"

"The waterfalls-"

-

They finished together. "The bugs."

-

Simba sighed. "You really want to leave the Pridelands forever?"

-

Timon and Pumbaa exchanged looks.

-

And burst out laughing.

-

"Who ever said forever?!"

-

Simba grew puzzled. "But, you said-"

"Buddy, listen. We just wanna go back to the jungle for what, a little while, then we'll come back. After all, we wanna see Kiara's cubs! Don't we, Pumbaa?"

The warthog beamed. "Wouldn't miss it for all the bugs in the world."

Simba considered it for a while. Both Timon and Pumbaa looked at him hopefully. "Well, Simba?"

-

"I was just thinking if I could go with you two."

-

Two pairs of eyes widened. "Simba, what about the kingdom?"

"Kovu will take my place."

"Is he ready?"

"I talked to him the other day. At least this will prove to me and to him that he can rule the Pridelands."

"What if he can't?"

Simba looked grim. He hadn't considered that. "I'm sure he can. I have taught him almost everything. Now he must take this final test."

"We don't mind you coming along, Simba."

Simba looked pleased. "Then it is settled. We leave at dawn tomorrow."

Giving Simba another huge grin, Timon climbed onto Pumbaa. "Let's go pack, buddy!" The warthog trotted off, the familiar strains of Hakuna Matata floating in the air.

Simba watched them go. No one must know he had gone. Let them think he had died or just ran away again. Then, Kovu would do the best he could. Nala crossed his mind. She would guess easily, thought Simba. She would find him sooner or later and he would return when it was time.

-

* * *

- 

"Kovu!"

The lion turned at the call of his name. It sounded desperate. And judging by Kiara's frantic expression, it was. "Kiara, what is it?"

She looked at him with frightened eyes. "My father's missing!"

"What?"

"He's gone! Without a trace!"

Kovu narrowed his eyes. Simba was not one to run off without telling anyone. "Have you asked your mother?"

"She hasn't seen him as well!"

"Pumbaa? Timon? Zazu?"

"Zazu hasn't seen him either. And those two aren't anywhere near Pride Rock!"

By this time, both had started running down to the savannah. "C'mon. We have a king to find."

They searched every end of the kingdom. Even the elephant graveyard and the gorge where Mufasa had died. Simba wasn't around. When Kovu, Kiara and the other lionesses returned that night, every face was sullen. Nala could barely keep her sadness inside when Kiara hesitantly told her that Simba was nowhere to be found. She feared the worst: that the king was dead. None of the rest could bear to look at her.

-

Walking slowly outside, she looked at the sky.

"Mufasa," whispered Nala. "Where is he? I never really believed he was dead the last time. I will not now."

As if an answer, the breeze blew to her right, stray leaves following the wind. She turned and saw the vague shadows of the jungle. Nala smiled. It was obvious where he had gone.

-

But why?

-

She looked back to the cave. Small snatches of conversation could be heard.

-

"No. He can't be dead."

"We don't know."

"Well, I hardly think anything can kill Simba."

"What about Timon and Pumbaa?"

"You know those two. They're probably off somewhere, unconcerned about their king."

"Not so loud! Nala may hear us."

-

She walked back in to anxious faces. Her face showed sadness and disbelief. But inside, she was determined to find him. "While the king is missing, some one must take his place."

-

The lionesses exchanged looks then at the queen. Nala set her eyes on Kovu who was at the back. "Kovu. You shall be king for the time being. Until Simba returns, you are now ruler of the Pridelands."

-

Kovu stepped up, worry mixed with concern. "But-"

"It is the law. Kiara will help you along with Zazu." She turned to the rest. Nearly all of them wore looks of uncertainty. "You have heard me. Kovu is king. Now, get some rest."

Kiara walked quietly up to her mother. "You all right, mom?"

Nala nodded and sighed. "It will be cold tonight without your father."

Kiara pressed her head to Nala's. "Daddy will be found. Don't worry."

She walked to her own husband who settled in the back. Lying beside him, she couldn't miss the air of doubt surrounding him. "You're worried."

He half smiled at her. "How do you know?"

She nuzzled him. "I just do. What're you so worried about?"

"Being king." Kovu rested his head on the ground. "I've heard that some of the animals still don't agree on me as one of you. They think I have something behind my back. Now that Simba's gone, suspicion will fall on me."

Kiara laid her head beside his. "Me and the rest of the pride will be behind you. We trust you as king. I trust you."

Kovu smiled at her gratefully and gave her a lick. "Thanks."

"That's what I'm here for. Now, get some sleep, huh?"

Kovu nodded and closed his eyes; hoping nightmares would not plague him.

-

Nala however did not. She lay there staring into the darkness, unsure if her instincts were correct. But, like so many other lionesses before her, she knew her instincts were never wrong. So, when the first rays of sunlight touched Pride Rock, she got up and with one last look at her pride, bounded off as she had done so many years before and with the same purpose.

-

To find Simba.

-

* * *

- 

With Kovu's roar, the animals celebrated their new king and queen. Half heartedly since they had loved Simba and that Kovu was still thought of as an Outsider. Although he appearing confident, inside, Kovu was deeply doubtful of himself. Adding in the fact that Nala was now missing, the whole pride was on the verge of worrying themselves sick. A small pack of them, including Kiara were sent to find both Simba and Nala after the coronation. Kovu looked in Rafiki's direction. The wise mandrill seemed calm and composed. He was muttering something to himself.

-

"Rafiki?"

The mandrill came over, still muttering the same chant.

-

_Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!_

_- _

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The mandrill laughed at the familiar question. "It means you are a baboon. And I am not!" He laughed again.

Kovu scowled. _And he's the shaman?_ Still, he had brought him and Kiara together. He couldn't be THAT bad. "Do you know what's happen to Nala and Simba?"

"Ah…that is a question I cannot answer. This time, old Rafiki cannot show the way!" He poked Kovu's nose. "And YOU cannot follow old Rafiki!"

Laughing, he bounded off back to his tree. Kovu gazed in annoyance after the mandrill. "That's the last time I ever ask him a question." He turned back to the lands. The animals were going back to their normal lives. Kovu wondered what they thought of their new king.

-

-

Meanwhile, Simba, Pumbaa and Timon were back in their old haunts. This time, the king gave the same undignified, loud belch.

-

"Good one, Simba!"

"Thanks. To think bugs could actually taste better than antelope for once." Timon and Pumbaa exchanged looks.

Simba caught the worried expressions and laughed. "Don't worry. I wouldn't eat you! Besides, this lion can't get rid of his bug eating habits even in the savannah!" Pumbaa chuckled while Timon grinned.

"Whaddhaya think is going on at the Pridelands?"

"Nala's probably crowned Kovu king."

"You think he can do it?"

"I don't think, Timon. I know."

"Aaah……"

-

And in unison, all three of them sighed contentedly.

-

* * *

- 

"Good morning, sire."

"Morning, Zazu. Reports?"

The hornbill sighed. "Plenty, your highness. But I suggest you go over to the cheetahs first. They have a bone to pick with you."

Worriedly, Kovu headed to the spotted cats. Their leader, Chananka, bowed before him. "Zazu says you have a problem?"

"Our young one, Timbo has gone missing."

A grim look flashed on Kovu's face. The African wild was no place for a young, naïve cheetah cub. "He wandered off?"

"I'm afraid so. We searched everywhere we thought he could go but he isn't around. We fear…"

"Until I come back with news, keep hope, Chananka." Kovu ran off, Zazu flying close behind. The cheetah looked after the running form of the lion. He wondered if Kovu could live up to their expectations of him.

-

"Are you sure you can do this, sire?"

"I'm king, aren't I?"

And with that, Kovu started searching. Timbo was nowhere to be found. Resting for a while, he lapped up some water. He had asked everyone he had come across. No one had seen a cheetah cub anywhere. Kovu wondered where a young cub could go and would go. He thought then smiled.

"Your highness?"

"I have an idea. Come on!" Zazu had a hard time catching up with the now enthusiastic Kovu.

He stopped at the elephant graveyard. "Sire? What are we doing here?"

"I've got a feeling Timbo is somewhere around here. You know cubs."

Kovu started searching. Suddenly small growls could be heard. There was more than one cub.

Kovu walked closer and knocked over the bones. There, playing unconcernedly with a leopard cub was Timbo. Kovu shook his head.

-

"Ahem."

-

Timbo and the leopard cub gasped when they saw him. They started running.

"Hey! Wait!" Kovu ran after them and stopped right in front of them. "Stop."

Timbo shivered then steeled himself. "Who are you?"

Kovu raised an amused eyebrow. "I am Kovu."

"K, Kovu, huh?"

The leopard cub's eyes widened then whispered. "Timbo! That's PRINCE Kovu!"

Timbo looked back at Kovu and cowered. "Relax. I'm not gonna eat you or hurt you. Your mother's worried sick. She asked me to find you."

He turned to the leopard cub. "And you. What's your name?"

"M, Mankaa."

"Mankaa. I'm going to have to take you back." Both cheetah and leopard cub exchanged knowing looks: they were in big trouble.

Kovu grinned. "Zazu."

"Your highness?"

"There aren't any rules forbidding cubs from different clans to play with one another, are there?"

Zazu thought for a moment. "There aren't any laws about this at all, sire."

"Hmm. Come on, you two."

The two cubs followed meekly behind Kovu. After a small walk, they reached the cheetah clan. Chanaka and Timbo's grateful mother, Chanti thanked Kovu profusely. Kovu dropped Timbo at their feet. The little cheetah looked around nervously, afraid of the scolding he would get. "Where did you find him, your majesty?"

"Uh..." Timbo looked pleadingly at him. "Near the waterhole. Along with this fellow." He gestured to Mankaa.

"A leopard cub?"

"Don't worry. They were in no danger. But I think from now on, Timbo could be allowed to visit the leopards and vice versa. Do you agree, Chanaka?"

The cheetah leader looked at his mate, Chanti who nodded. "I will speak to the leopards."

"Thank you again, your highness."

Kovu nodded with a smile and nudged Mankaa ahead of him. Some minutes of walking took them to leopard territory. There, the leopards could be seen pacing in nervousness.

-

"Lakra!"

-

A leopard ran up. Kovu thought he caught a sneer on the leopard's face as he bowed. "Your highness?"

-

"Your cub, Mankaa."

-

Lakra looked at the cub and gasped. "How? Where did you-"

"Mankaa was playing with a cheetah cub by the waterhole."

Lakra nuzzled the cub gratefully then he looked back at Kovu. "Thank you, your majesty."

"And, Lakra, from now, Mankaa can be allowed to visit the cheetahs, and the cheetahs can come here as well. Do you agree?"

Lakra considered it. "But, what if they should hunt on our territory?"

"I will see that they don't. Only the cubs will be here. The adults can only be here long enough to take the cubs back."

Lakra nodded in agreement. "All right then. I must go, your highness. And thank you again…Kovu."

-

The lion smiled and walked off. As he walked back to Pride Rock, Zazu smiled. "I must say, sire, that you handled that better than I expected."

Kovu smiled at the hornbill. "Thanks." They reached Pride Rock. "I must be off, your highness. The birds are having a meeting soon." He flew off Kovu watched the bird go.

"Well, your highness?"

He turned and smiled to see Kiara. "It was okay I suppose." His eyes showed concern at her tired face. "Are you all right?"

She sighed as she sat beside him. A nuzzle later, she spoke. "We searched everywhere twice over. No animal has seen my mother or father."

"Don't worry. We will find them soon enough. Being king's hard work."

Kiara laughed. "Being queen isn't as easy either."

Kovu yawned. "I need a nap."

Suddenly, a lioness came running up. "Kovu! Trouble by the west side!"

"Oh, brother…" Kovu ran off after the lioness. Kiara ran behind him. She had been right.

-

Being king or queen wasn't all that fun.

-

* * *

- 

Nala reached the edge of the forest by night. It was still as green as she could remember. And as full of smells. Padding silently across the jungle floor, she looked everywhere for a familiar mane or tail, listening for a familiar growl or laugh. She walked all around, sniffing, hearing and smelling. Nothing turned up. She sighed as she sat under a tree. She couldn't give up now. Not when she had a whole jungle to look through. Suddenly, she heard a loud rude sound reverberate through the jungle. Her eyes widening, Nala followed the sound and found………

-

"Pumbaa?!"

The warthog turned around and promptly screamed. Timon and Simba came running. "Pumbaa! What-"

Timon looked up and screamed as well.

"Guys! It's Nala!" He walked over and nuzzled her for a long time. "You guessed, didn't you?"

Nala smiled. "Mufasa showed the way."

Simba smiled and looked at the sky. A star twinkled in reply as if Mufasa had winked.

By now, Timon and Pumbaa had stopped screaming and greeted Nala. "How are things?"

"Kovu is now king. Now, tell me, why did you run?"

Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa walked through the jungle, Simba explaining with Timon and Pumbaa handing in a few comments. Simba ended his explanation when they reached the waterfall. Nala sighed. "I only hope the others don't cause trouble for him and Kiara."

"They won't."

"When will you go back?"

Simba smiled. "When it is time."

Nala smiled. "I'll stay as long as you will."

Pumbaa and Timon moved away, spying a bug. Simba nuzzled her, recalling when they fell in love at the waterfall.

-

Months passed and the yearly rains came upon the African jungle. Nala had learned to eat bugs, although she was quite picky according to Timon and Pumbaa. But, she had a good eye for shelters to escape the rain. More often than not, it was she who managed to find a place that kept all of them dry. It was also during the rains that Rafiki appeared.

-

"Simba!"

-

The lion opened a sleepy eye then returned back to sleep.

-

A minute later, pain made his eyelids fly open. "OW!"

-

Rafiki stood there, looking satisfied, his staff in his hands. Simba rubbed his aching head and thought he saw some stars float around.

-

"Don't you have a different stick? One that doesn't hurt so much?!"

"If it didn't hurt, you wouldn't learn!" Rafiki laughed. Simba rolled his eyes but hugged the mandrill. "It is time to return, my king."

"Kovu…?"

"Kovu has done well. The animals are now convinced he is King." Simba smiled at that. He'd known all along. (despite the small worrying doubts that he now thought had been foolish.)

"Simba?" Nala opened her eyes and got up when she saw Rafiki. "Rafiki? What're you doing here?"

"To tell me that it's time to go back."

He looked to a snoring Pumbaa. Timon was sleeping on top of him. "Do you think they want to go?" Nala shrugged. Rafiki went over and bonked Timon and Pumbaa on the head.

-

"HEY! What's the big idea?!"

"Yes or no?"

"What?! What yes or no?! What?!"

"Yes or no?!"

"Yes, yes! Now, what, huh?"

Rafiki nodded at a grinning Nala and Simba. "They're coming. Now, come. We have a long way to go."

Their heads still aching, Pumbaa with Timon on top, followed dizzily. Rafiki traveled through the trees and walked with them as they ran through the desert. Simba smiled proudly to see the same Pridelands he had left. They hurried to Pride Rock and were surprised to see only the lionesses. Kiara saw them first and gasped.

-

"Mom?! Daddy?!"

-

The others looked up and hurried over to greet them. After a lot of head rubs, Simba and Nala headed over to Kiara and nuzzled their daughter. "Mom, Daddy, where did you go? Why?"

"Hey, what's going on here?"

They turned to see Kovu in the den. His first reaction was suspicion but immediately turned to elation when he saw Simba. "Simba!"

He ran over and greeted him. "Where did you-"

"Settle down. It's a long story." Pumbaa and Timon sat contentedly, their head still aching a little. The rain beat down as Simba explained why he had gone. Finally, Kovu smiled. "Thanks," was all he could say. Zazu came flying in, shaking water from his feathers. Delighted to see Simba, he happily reported that Kovu had won the trust of all the animals. The Pridelands had been peaceful under his rule.

Simba smilingly, turned to Kovu. "Good work, King Kovu."

Kovu grinned. Rafiki cleared his throat. "And here is why I called you home."

-

He nudged Kiara who lifted her paws and revealed one golden coloured cub and another who was dark like Kovu.

-

Nala gasped. "When?"

"Two days ago, mom." Nala looked at Rafiki who grinned.

Simba smiled proudly. "Thank you, Rafiki."

Timon and Pumbaa came forward to inspect the new additions to the pride. "They're guys right?"

"One of them."

Timon pointed to the dark one. "This one?"

"No. The other one."

Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other then at Kovu. Timon jumped up onto Kovu and noogied him.

-

"You're okay, kid! You're okay!"

-

* * *

- 

Timon: And the reason for the clichéd line is?

YunCyn: You've stopped giving me enough creative ideas to come up with truly witty and original lines.

Timon: And it's my fault now?

YunCyn: Comes with the job, Timon.

Timon: (glares at author) Sure, twist my own words against me.

YunCyn: (grins) Hey, you owe me! I gave you plenty of screen time in this!

Timon: (mutters)


End file.
